


Точка невозврата

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Джош тупо уставился на вспоротый живот другого копа, равнодушно изучая выпавшие кишки и проломленную мощным ударом грудную клетку, из которой виднелись сдувшиеся легкие и неподвижное сердце. Машинально отбросив обглоданную кость, чудовище принялось за голову, стараясь как можно быстрее отгрызать куски плоти, боясь, что этого будет недостаточно; что он вновь столкнется с Голодом, что ему придется вновь охотиться, терять человеческий облик – и понимать, что ему никогда не вырваться из этого круга.





	1. Силуэт в шахте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джош

_Влажный, неприятный хруст, смешивающийся с громким жадным чавканьем рикошетом отстукивал от покатых стен шахты и уносился в лабиринт бесконечных коридоров, который, пересекаясь в одной точке, разветвлялся в самых непредсказуемых направлениях. Шорох и царапанье, доносящееся откуда-то сбоку, разносилось по всей пещере, иногда поглощаясь вещами заваленных здесь рабочих – сгнившими обрывками ткани, заплесневелыми сумками и ссохшимися останками, беспорядочно валяющихся на полу. _

_ Все еще достаточно коренастая фигура, в которой угадывались человеческие очертания, склонилась над каким-то круглым предметом, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, будто больной шизофренией. Силуэт, изредка и отрывисто озираясь, как подыхающий от голода зверь, прислушивался, и вновь принимался за свою страшную трапезу – в его удлинившихся руках показались очертания того, что некогда было человеческой головой: проглядывающий сквозь обрывки скальпа желтовато-белый череп, покрытый сгустками крови и остатками сдернутой когтями кожи, выглядел неестественно, а отсутствие в зияющих глазницах глазных яблок любого бы повергло в шок. Единственным, что по-прежнему напоминало о живом существе, были волосы – темные, слипшиеся от крови и спутавшиеся от пыли, собравшиеся на затылке. _

_ Неожиданно чудовище насторожилось, будто почуяв невидимую угрозу. Монстр, крепко прижав голову к груди, выпрямился и, облизнув языком окровавленный желтоватый клык, выходящий за пределы рта, моргнул, медленно разглядывая шахту. Услышав посторонний звук, не похожий ни на постоянное капанье воды, собирающейся под потолком, ни на шорох падающих камней с верхних уровней, он потянул носом воздух и затих. _

_\- Да нет в этих шахтах ни хрена, - раздался раздосадованный голос, затем тяжелый вздох. – По кой черт мы сюда вперлись? Даже если тут кто-то и был – все давно уж отправились на тот свет. Тут, знаешь ли, не отель премиум-класса. _

_ Вендиго осторожно повернул голову и, сжав в длинных узких ладонях череп, принялся следить за входом в шахту, изредка сглатывая от нового запаха. _

_\- Мать твою, поранился! – выругался один из полицейских. – Эти хреновины-то тут зачем? Сюда даже животные не заползают!_

_\- Заткнись, выродок, - прошипел второй голос. – Там что-то есть. _

_ Джош, почуяв, что его заметили, приподнялся, но не выбрался из укрытия, продолжая машинально отдирать от кости кусочки мяса и вытирать побледневшей рукой деформировавшийся рот, изуродованный мерзкой язвой, как кислота разъевшей угол некогда красивых губ. _

_\- Да какого… _

_ Чудовище, сжав страшную добычу крепче, принялся раскачиваться взад и вперед, словно баюкая ребенка. В голове мешались мысли: люди? Они все-таки пришли за ним? Его спасут? _

_ Люди – это долгожданная добыча. Поток свежей крови, который омоет его ссохшееся горло, утолит жажду и насытит, избавит, наконец, от этого выламывающего кости голода, скручивающего желудок, парализующего разум и тело, ослабляющего, выпивающего все соки – медленно, по капле, день ото дня испытывавшего свою жертву, будто на секунду придавая сил, чтобы подняться – и изнашивая с каждым новым движением. Джош не мог бороться с этим опустошающим чувством – оно было сильнее него во много раз, и, несмотря на то, что держался он долго, он сорвался. Ему не удалось противостоять природе, и в конце концов… пожалуй, если бы он еще обладал способностью связно думать, то, вполне вероятно, ужаснулся бы тому, что сделал. А теперь из его головы не выходила мысль о том, что ради выживания приходится идти иногда на крайние меры – а жить он хотел. Пускай это и было извращенным существованием, каким-то подобием на настоящую человеческую жизнь – но он, боясь смерти, был готов и на это._

_\- У тебя пистолет рядом? _

_\- Да. _

_\- Снимай с предохранителя. _

_ Шорох подметок разнесся по катакомбам и Джошу на мгновение показалось, что этот звук оглушил его. Его зрение уже начало ухудшаться, но он все еще мог различить слабые тени, медленно двигающиеся в его направлении, периодически замиравшие на полпути к его укрытию. Копы не проронили не звука – они, вероятно, использовали невербальные знаки и жесты, перемигиваясь и указывая дулом пистолета на огромный сталагмит, закрывавший долговязую неестественную фигуру от посторонних глаз. Вендиго издал низкий утробный рык, недовольный тем, что его потревожили, но рычание потонуло в эхе капающей талой воды; полицейские, тяжело сглотнув, продвинулись еще на шаг… _

_\- ОГОНЬ!.. _

_ В ту же секунду светловолосая женская голова, прокатившаяся по пологому полу шахты, оставила за собой ярко-алый закругляющийся след. Под телом, с глухим стуком упавшим через пару мгновений, растеклась громадная кровавая лужа, по которой еще несколько секунд скребли мертвые пальцы, подчиняясь последнему посланному импульсу. _

_ В шахте раздалась беспорядочная канонада выстрелов, хриплый рваный крик; какая-то пуля, ударившись о вагонетку, срикошетила и прострелила безжизненную голову, невидящими поблекшими глазами, все еще хранившими выражение удивления, уставившуюся в потолок. Все стихло; на катакомбы опустилась гнетущая, густая как сироп тишина, давящая на слух – на мозг, - и ощущающаяся почти физически, опутывающая как клейкая паутина. _

_ Дрожащий, судорожно оглядывающийся по сторонам полицейский, трясущимся и вспотевшими руками сжимающий рукоятку пистолета, замер на месте; ноги отказывались ему повиноваться, и несмотря на то, что он готов был в ту же секунду дать стрекача и с нечеловеческой скоростью, проламывая стены, бежать в сторону предполагаемого выхода. Куда оно делось? Оно наверняка все еще здесь – скрывается в темноте, выжидает удачного момента, чтобы атаковать – напасть из ниоткуда, и одним ловким движением выпустить своей жертве кишки. _

_ На стене коп заметил бурые следы, устремляющиеся куда-то вверх. Лихорадочно трясущейся рукой полицейский, убрав со вспотевшего лба волосы, утер лицо. Мать твою, на это он точно не подписывался; в его контракте не были указаны сверхъестественные твари как в «Секретных материалах», и уж он точно не обговаривал с работодателем всякие богом забытые шахты у черта на куличках – на самых задворках Канады. Откуда эти проклятые Вашингтоны вообще узнали об этом месте? Какой придурок додумался строить тут шахту? В этом месте вообще должна быть необитаемая пустошь! _

_ Ну, Колфилд, ты сможешь, успокаивал он себя, медленно, шаг за шагом двигаясь в сторону выхода из катакомб. Ничего страшного; у тебя есть «Смит и Вессон» сорок пятого калибра и «Глок» про запас. Какой сумасшедший полезет на вооруженного человека? Надо быть совершеннейшим дебилом, чтобы атаковать копа, прекрасно владеющего табельным оружием. _

_\- Э-эй? – позвал он нерешительно, будто пытаясь убедиться, что в этом помещении больше никого нет. – П-полиция!_

_ Где-то вдалеке по стене скатился камень и с отдаленным присвистом упал в шахту лифта тремя уровнями выше. Сорвавшись с покореженной и ржавой балки, капля воды разбилась о ребро вагонетки. Короткий, рваный свист ветра, изредка доносившийся снаружи, наотмашь ударился в какое-то деревянное подобие двери и захлопнул ее, погрузив всю пещеру в кромешную тьму. _

_ Если Колфилд и думал, что он находится в безвыходном положении, то сейчас он и вовсе был уверен в том, что фраза «мы в дерьме и полнейшей заднице» не была витиеватой голливудской метафорой – он не представлял, куда идти, а фонарик, болтавшийся на поясе лейтенанта Тэффи, откатился в какую-то нишу в дальнем конце помещения – туда ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме бы не пошел. А Колфилд считал себя нормальным. Пока. _

_ Сделав робкий шаг в сторону предполагаемой двери, офицер всхлипнул и вновь утер рукавом лоб. Несмотря на то, что в шахте, казалось, не было ни единой живой души, он кожей ощущал на себе чужой липкий взгляд, неотрывно следящий за каждым его движением. Но где эта тварь могла прятаться? Он, несомненно, ранил это существо – даже если только задел, это отвлекло его ненадолго. Значит, есть еще немного времени, чтобы скрыться – пока этот тип зализывает раны, Колфилд уберется отсюда к чертовой матери и возьмет длительный отпуск за счет начальства, если только не угодит в психушку. Может, этот монстр был просто уродцем, сбежавшим из какой-нибудь подпольной кунсткамеры? Он вроде как был похож на человека; многого коп не сумел разглядеть – атака была нанесена молниеносно, – но он отчетливо видел руки – неестественно длинные для человека, – с окровавленными когтями вместо ногтей; и лицо, в котором угадывались человеческие черты, однако в неправильно свете ему показалось, что… он был изуродован? Что с ним произошло? Видимо, все эти разговоры о вреде радиации – не просто правительственный бред, а пострадавших просто отлично прячут, чтобы не привлекать внимания вездесущих репортеров. Или это была какая-нибудь неизлечимая болезнь. А может, парень всего лишь навсего жертва домашнего насилия – или пыток всяких черных шаек, которыми наводнены вечерние улицы: по таким вызовам полицейские катаются по раза три за ночь. _

_ Огромным усилием воли заставив себя думать о чем-нибудь более приятном, чем труп Тэффи, распластавшийся по полу, Колфилд сделал глубокий вдох и медленно досчитал до десяти. Повертев головой в поисках хоть какого-нибудь источника света – и не найдя его – полицейский, пренебрегая своими же правилами безопасности, рванулся вперед… _

_ Яркий, упругий фонтан брызг окрасил каменную стену. Распахнув зеленые глаза, Колфилд успел подумать, что с них причитается – он никогда больше не сунется в эти долбаные шахты. _


	2. Вина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм и Крис

Сэм, склонив голову набок, медленно помешивала сахар в кофе, любезно принесенном ей официантом. 

\- Ребята, я понимаю, что все это звучит абсурдно, но… Он был нашим другом. – она тяжело вздохнула и откинулась назад, внимательным взглядом обводя друзей, сидящих за столиком вокруг нее. – Мы бросили его там, в шахтах. Мы…

\- Сэм, мы не могли поступить иначе, - жестко сказал Майк, складывая руки на груди. – Лезть в эти чертовы шахты, зная, что там обитают такие опасные твари равносильно самоубийству. 

\- Очень изощренному причем, - подхватил Крис, кивая. – Мы еле выбрались оттуда – а теперь ты сама хочешь… 

\- Хочу. – настойчиво перебила девушка, выпрямляясь. – Вы бы не обрадовались, если бы вас оставили там на произвол судьбы.

\- Слушай, Сэмми, - мягко вступила Эшли, касаясь плеча подруги, - это бесполезно. Я понимаю, ты переживаешь, но… Джош мертв. – она развела руками. – Ты уже ничем не сможешь ему помочь. 

Скалолазка нетерпеливо стряхнула ее руку. 

\- Вы действительно так просто можете забыть о человеке, который… 

\- Сыграл над всеми нами идиотскую шутку? 

\- Я еще про твои шутки не упоминала, Майк, - резко отрезала Саманта, опираясь руками о столешницу. – Кто как не ты поддался обаянию Джесс и зло разыграл Ханну? Из-за кого и началась вся эта долгая история? 

\- Уймись, Сэм, - протянула Эмили, неприязненно глядя на подругу. – Или ты не помнишь, что ты косвенно способствовала этому розыгрышу? Ты не останавливала нас. 

Девушка замялась и насупилась, но потом с удвоенной уверенностью в голосе, вставая, сообщила: 

\- Именно так. Я виновата. И поэтому я еду туда одна. По большому счету, я ни на что и не надеялась. 

Она в один глоток осушила чашку обжигающего кофе и, наскоро вынув кошелек, оставила деньги на столешнице. Она никому из них не сказала, что после того, что случилось с ними всеми, не могла спокойно спать, и поэтому изнуряла себя тренировками и учебой, лишь бы приходить домой настолько усталой, чтобы моментально упасть в кровать и вырубиться. Но даже во сне она видела эти уродливые безгубые лица, из смрадного рта которых торчали желтые клыки, находящиеся к ее шее так близко, что она могла почувствовать зловонное дыхание на своей коже. Ворочаясь в постели как волчок, Сэм каждую ночь видела все эти кровавые сцены, обезглавленные трупы и пугающий лабиринт шахт, в котором она неизменно путалась, выходила в новые коридоры и, почти плача от безысходности, разворачивалась, шла в другом направлении – и натыкалась на глухую стену или запертую дверь. И так же неизменно из этих проходов ее выводил Джош, как-то грустно улыбаясь, но по-прежнему непринужденно шутя, не понимая, как она, при своей любви к скалам и изнуряющим походам, не могла найти дорогу обратно. Тогда она была ему благодарна – и чем чаще она видела эти повторяющиеся сны, чем чаще пыталась убежать, скрыться от преследующих ее вендиго, чем дольше боролась со своими страхами и расштанной психикой – тем больше скучала по Джошу и все сильнее волновалась, корила себя за то, что когда-то, может быть, отказала ему в помощи или не была рядом, когда была нужна ему. Ничего бы не произошло, если бы не глупая шутка Джесс, Майка и Эмили – но даже если это и был спусковой крючок, она должна была поддерживать брата Ханны и Бет. И она не смогла. 

\- Я… буду предельно осторожна. Но вы же знаете, что… нет никаких гарантий, что я вернусь, - неожиданно сказала Сэм после долгой паузы, закидывая рюкзак за плечо. – Поэтому мой вам дружеский совет: Эш, Крис по тебе с ума сходит. Крис, Эш без тебя жизни не мыслит. А теперь, андроид-бой, прими какие-нибудь решительные действия. 

Бросив такую провокационную фразу в этот созданный из тишины омут, девушка круто развернулась на каблуках и направилась к выходу из кафешки, мысленно составляя план того, что ей следовало с собой взять. Она не собиралась оставаться там надолго – если уж быть совсем честной, она и не понимала, зачем так рвется в это логово. Никто не сможет выжить в змеящихся коридорах старинных шахт… если только не послать к чертям собачьим все принципы и мораль – и стать одним из тех северных изгнанников, что обречены на вечный голод и страдание. 

Сэм поежилась. Ей стало страшно от того, что Джош тоже, может быть, стал одним из вендиго – существ, над которыми даже древние шаманы не всегда одерживали победу. 

Уже почти у порога она неожиданно услышала серьезный уверенный голос: 

\- Сэм, я еду с тобой. Ты права, мы… мы перед ним виноваты. 

Девушка, обернувшись, увидела перед собой высокую плечистую фигуру, завернутую, как всегда, в пару-тройку свитеров и держащую в руке очередной новомодный гаджет. Крис, не сделавший, по сути, ничего, вызвался идти с ней: то ли в нем взыграло чувство вины, то ли ему было проще броситься в зубы разъяренному вендиго, чем признаться девушке в симпатии, при условии, что эту самую девушку при самом его виде бросало в краску. 

\- Крис, ты уверен? Это не романтичная прогулка под луной и не чемпионат по киберспорту, - уточнила Сэм, поправляя лямки рюкзака. – Ты знаешь, что может произойти – точнее, понятия не имеешь, кто и как за тобой следит; в шахтах ты не будешь в безопасности, даже при твоих снайперских навыках. Мы не на лыжах кататься едем. 

Он нахмурился, сведя брови на переносице. 

\- Ты говоришь со мной так, будто меня с вами не было. Я… Джош был моим лучшим другом. Мы с ним дружили целую вечность; я никогда не прощу себе… 

\- Отлично. Пойдем, бой-скаут, - прервала его Саманта, мысленно чувствуя огромное облегчение от того, что в сердце этих бесконечных коридоров, переплетающихся между собой, она будет не одна. Это вселяло в нее какую-то смутную уверенность – и она с трудом удержалась от того, что не обнять Криса в приливе благодарности…


	3. Переломный момент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джош

_Джош, обгладывая кость, пристально разглядывал мертвое лицо убитой им женщины. В голове, затуманенной постоянным ощущением голода – чувства, которого он боялся, - мелькнула слабая мысль о том, что она чем-то походила на Сэм: те же светлые волосы, тот же аккуратный нос, те же тонкие губы. Только Саманта не была такой трусихой. Она бы не стала прятаться и стрелять из укрытия… она придумала бы что-нибудь получше. _

_ Монстр, оторвав от руки жилу, вгрызся в плоть, чувствуя, как по губам, к подбородку и до шеи струится еще теплая кровь, почти обжигая его холодную кожу, впитываясь в грубую ткань рубашки. Он больше не ощущал мороза, который обычно парализовал его пальцы; с каждым днем он становился все сильнее и сильнее – и осознавал, что с ним происходит чудовищная, страшная метаморфоза, способная превратить его в некое подобие человека – в ужасающую пародию на человеческое существо. Поначалу он упивался своими новыми способностями – возросшей скоростью и ловкостью, но вскоре, когда остатки здравого смысла и разума брали верх над потребностью убивать, пытался найти способ покончить с собой – и с этим порочным кругом. Он прекрасно знал, что с каждым часом человеческого в нем становится все меньше – а животные инстинкты берут свое, поглощая его «я», лишая воли, подминая под себя и диктуя, что ему необходимо делать в угоду этому неосязаемому чудовищу – Голоду, удерживающему свои владения под кровавым гнетом. _

_ Он глубоко вдохнул спертый воздух безжизненной шахты, смешивающийся со зловонием, исходящим от трупов, и сладковато-мерзким запахом крови, едва застывшей на каменном полу и покрытой тонкой пленкой. Джош тупо уставился на вспоротый живот другого копа, равнодушно изучая выпавшие кишки и проломленную мощным ударом грудную клетку, из которой виднелись сдувшиеся легкие и неподвижное сердце. Машинально отбросив обглоданную кость, чудовище принялось за голову, стараясь как можно быстрее отгрызать куски плоти, боясь, что этого будет недостаточно; что он вновь столкнется с Голодом, что ему придется вновь охотиться, терять человеческий облик – и понимать, что ему никогда не вырваться из этого круга. Да, он хотел жить, и, видит бог, пытался бороться за существование – но тогда он еще в полной мере не осознавал, на что идет. Ничто не стоило таких мук; никакая вечная жизнь не стоила того ада, через который ему пришлось пройти. Ханна не хотела причинять ему боль – она узнала его, поэтому и отволокла куда-то в недра запутанных шахт – но зачем, зачем она подвергла и его такой пытке? Неужели хотела отомстить; неужели в ее мозгу еще оставались какие-то блеклые обрывки воспоминаний, неужели она еще помнила о том, что у нее был брат?_

_ Неожиданно внимание Джоша привлек поблескивающий предмет в сломанной руке копа. Пистолет? Хорошая идея – крайне заманчивая мысль, которая в последнее время часто приходила ему на ум, когда он был в сознании и мог отвечать за свои поступки. Он пока не превратился в чудовище полностью – и может, у него был шанс – призрачный, почти нулевой, но шанс – на то, чтобы покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда. А что если это единственный выход? Ему больше никогда не удастся увидеть друзей – как подло, казалось ему тогда, они его бросили! Но теперь ясно понимал: у них не было другого выхода – прямо как у него сейчас. Либо он примет решение быстро, либо его окончательно поглотит эта отвратительная жажда крови и противоестественные инстинкты, настроенных на биологическое выживание – соблюдение обыкновенного отбора. И чем больше он сталкивался с реальностью, столь похожей на сон шизофреника, на героиновый приход, на наркоманскую ломку – тем сильнее примирялся с ней, хотя и пытался противостоять отвратительным порывам Голода, приказывающего своему слуге срывать кожу, отдирать мышцы, выгрызать суставы и обгладывать кости, не оставляя на кипельно-белой поверхности ни единого сгустка крови. _

_ Джош, тяжело сглотнув, взял в деформировавшуюся руку «Глок» и внимательно рассмотрел. Он разбирался в оружии; его внимание привлекла именная гравировка – видимо, оружие было сделано на заказ: «П.Д. Колфилд». Значит, этого парня звали Колфилдом… _

_ В сумрачном тумане мыслей начали проявляться просветы; иногда возникали образы друзей – Сэм, Криса… и других. Он не помнил, как их зовут – знал только, что в какой-то момент позвал их почтить память сестер. Одну из них звали Ханна, а вторую… вторая была… у нее было какое-то простое имя. Три буквы, четыре… Бет? Да, кажется, Бет. Это сочетание кажется ему знакомым, почти родным, но он все еще не уверен. Он начал забывать – и это значило, что он приближался к опасному краю пропасти, из которой никогда не сможет вернуться на поверхность. Если сейчас он балансировал на краю самого ада, этого ледяного Коцита, то дальнейшие изменения и вовсе сделают его пленником, захватят в свои ледяные щупальца, и он навсегда останется там. _

_ Всхлипнув, тяжело вздохнув, Джош покрутил в пальцах пистолет и проверил магазин. Этот бешеный коп, в панике принявшийся палить направо и налево, израсходовал почти все патроны. Но это, в целом, не страшно: у него наверняка есть что-нибудь про запас – и если повезет, то какая-нибудь пушка с калибром побольше: он не знал, получится ли осуществить то, что он задумал, из девятого калибра. Что ж, там где-то завалялся еще «Смит и Вессон»… Во всяком случае, Колфилду удалось его ранить – плечо едва заметно саднило, хотя с каждой новой каплей крови, касающейся его языка, струящейся по его рукам, он переставал это замечать. Видимо, наступил переломный момент – и только от его решения зависит его дальнейшее существование… или его прекращение. _


	4. Дань дружбе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все

Сэм и Крис, придерживающиеся какого-то определенного маршрута, выбранного скалолазкой, достаточно быстро набрели на место, где, по описаниям Майка, произошла их встреча с вендиго. Саманта отчетливо помнила это водяное колесо, его предсмертный скрип и плеск стоячей воды – и с огромным трудом поборола в себе страшные воспоминания. Ей сложно было представить, что она когда-нибудь еще явится сюда – еще пару недель назад она клялась, что ни за не вернется в эти катакомбы, а теперь в спешке пыталась понять, куда Ханна могла утащить Джоша. Ее одолевало липкое чувство вины, смешивающееся с заостряющим ощущения адреналином, уровень которого в крови подскочил так быстро, что Сэм едва могла думать связно. Она внимательно оглядывала каждый встречный камень, рассматривала валуны и стены, стараясь найти хотя бы единственную зацепку, которая навела бы ее на местонахождение Джоша. 

Но чем больше они с Крисом изучали помещение, тем сильнее паниковала Сэм, понимая, что ввязалась в опасное предприятие, которое не только не сулило им успеха, но и грозило смертью. А она, вопреки здравому смыслу, рвалась вперед, хотя и сама не понимала своих мотивов. 

\- Сэм? – негромко позвал Крис, нервно поправляя очки на носу. – Я, кажется, кое-что нашел. 

Девушка, подчиняясь какому-то смутному порыву, в мгновение ока оказалась рядом с ним и, посмотрев следы ногтей, виднеющихся на глине, как ищейка взяла след. Она чувствовала, что идет в правильном пути; она понимала, куда идти и в какую сторону нужно поворачивать, хотя далеко не везде она могла найти какие-либо подозрительные отметины или, как сказали бы в полиции, улики. Черт возьми, они его даже не искали, подумала Сэм с горечью. Эти сволочи даже не пытались его найти; они утверждали, что облазили каждый чертов угол этих заброшенных шахт, но не нашли ничего – да, конечно, ничего: они и в глаза не видели всех эти коридоров. 

Саманте стало мерзко. Почему она не потребовала точных отчетов, почему она сама не пошла с ними, не указала на место исчезновения Джоша? А вдруг они спасли бы его? А вдруг все было бы иначе? Что если только она одна в этом виновата, и Крис, которого она сюда приволокла, лишь напрасный балласт, заслуживающий мирного времяпрепровождения в компании смартфона и Эшли? 

И в тот же момент ее глаза, привыкшие к неправильному свету фонарика, наткнулись на расплывчатые фигуры, непохожие на сталагмиты и сталактиты, которыми скалилась шахта. Девушка по инерции остановилась – Крис тоже встал как вкопанный, только по другой причине: в бесформенных силуэтах он узнал человеческие тела – одно неестественно короткое, обезглавленное, а другие два раскинули руки в неправдоподобных позах. 

\- К-крис… - шепотом позвала Сэм, чувствуя, как у нее сдают нервы и подкашиваются ноги. – Крис… Кр-рис, нет… этого не может б-быть… 

Девушка, забыв об осторожности, рванулась вперед и, превозмогая приступ тошноты, зажав рот одной рукой, принялась наскоро осматривать трупы, не успевшие разложиться. Она боялась увидеть среди них знакомое лицо, когда-то давно, в другой реальности, улыбавшееся ей. 

\- Н-нет… 

Кристофер сжал руки в кулаки, закусив внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он тоже все понял.

\- Сэм, нам не… нельзя находиться тут слишком долго. 

Она не отреагировала и, по какой-то причине совсем не чувствуя отвращения, осторожно дотронулась до простреленной головы, ощущая вязкую кровь на своей ладони. Девушка машинально отметила огромные язвы, покрывшие лицо Джоша: одна сторона лица была почти нормальной за исключением какой-то вздувшейся корки под глазом как у прокаженного, но другая… она готова была отпрыгнуть от сковавшего ее ужаса, но не могла – оцепенела. 

Сэм не узнавала его. Она видела знакомые черты, выдающиеся, острые скулы, пухлые губы – и тут же в контраст с тем, что она привыкла видеть, вступал изуродованный страшным вирусом угол рта: он как будто сгнил, открывая взгляду неровные торчащие клыки, заменившие зубы. Лицо осунулось; на нем появились странные ссадины и гноящиеся раны, а еще незаживший след от приклада Майка зарубцевался красновато-бурой коркой. 

\- Твою мать… Черт… Джош… 

\- Братан… охренеть. Просто… твою… - Крис не мог подобрать слов и сделал глубокий вдох, принимаясь массировать виски. – Я поверить не могу. Нет, это… уф. Охренеть. 

Саманта, споткнувшись, встала на колени и закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не это она ожидала увидеть; ей гораздо легче бы было столкнуться с трупом того Джоша, которого она знала, чем с одной из тварей, когда-то напавших на них. И он… тоже… как и Ханна… 

\- Сэм, я понимаю, что… 

\- Да, ты прав, Крис. Нам пора. – она попыталась взять себя в руки и решительно встала, делая глубокий вдох – насколько возможно было это сделать в помещении, насквозь провонявшем кровью. – Это просто… черт. 

Девушка, утыкаясь носом в плечо Криса, медленно сосчитала до десяти, стараясь не дать воспоминаниям завладеть ей целиком и полностью. Как же так произошло, что он тоже… Неужели этот проклятый эффект бабочки, о котором так любит говорить Крис, и здесь проявил себя, уничтожив Джоша не только психически, разрушив все его попытки справиться с горем, поглотившим его настолько, что почти превратило его в зомби, разговаривающего с людьми только по большой необходимости, но и физически – как биологическую единицу. Сэм едва сдерживала эмоции, ругая себя за то, что не настояла, не пошла на риск и не пожертвовала собой – сейчас это казалось ей наиболее рациональным. Да, он зло пошутил над ними – над каждым из них в отдельности, досталось даже Кристоферу, который тогда, год назад, выхлестал слишком много алкоголя и завалился спать прямо на столешнице, но она с легкостью оправдывала Вашингтона, один за другим отыскивая доводы. Она разговаривала с ним, много; внимательно слушала его, успокаивала – и даже когда они молчали, просто смотря в окно или разглядывая старые фотографии, картины и растягиваясь в саду у дома, ей не нужно было задавать вопросов. Между ними, как ей тогда казалось, существовала какая-то мистическая связь, нечто почти осязаемое, и сейчас девушке казалось, что она предала его, собравшись на поиски только через месяц и доверившись полицейским. Кто знает, приди она раньше – вдруг бы ей повезло?..

\- У тебя кровь на руках… 

\- Плевать. 

Сэм помолчала еще немного и, вновь подойдя к трупу Джоша, вложила в его худую, почти неузнаваемую руку какой-то браслет, словно отдавая дань дружбе. Она с болью в глазах кинула последний взгляд на распростертую фигуру лучшего друга и, не говоря больше ни слова, поторопилась к выходу из шахты, мысленно дав себе обещание никогда и никому не рассказывать о том, какой ужасный выбор пришлось сделать Джошу, чтобы остаться в живых – а затем, не смирившись с такой участью, поторопиться принять другое, не менее дикое решение, приведшее его к другой точке невозврата.


End file.
